The reason of being dense
by DeathhellDK
Summary: Serena love Calem and try to get his attention but Calem seem to ignore it and acted dense. What is the reason of him acting dense towards her and will Serena ever confess towards Calem even with the help from Shauna and the rest?


**Disclaimer Alert & Eye Alert: This following fanfic will be long so be prepared and I do not own any of the following Pokémon character. This will be the story of Calem and Serena and it will not follow the manga nor the anime plot. The following team will be my own team. So sit back, relax the story and I will see u all at the end.**

"It been a while since we all meet up one and other since the day we last meet in luminous city's parade." Shauna cheerfully state as she slip her soda pop which she had order. "I agree on that Shauna, what have u guys been up to by the way?" ask Serena, facing the duo, Trevor and Tierno who have been hanging out together this time. "Trevor has been helping me to gather and training my dancing team of Pokémon as I am aiming to be the best dancer in the region." Tierno was showing off his dance as he announce the news to the group. Both of the girls just look at Tierno and sweatdrop. "O-Okay…I will been cheering for u I guess?" Serena awkwardly reply.

"Hey, I just realise someone is not here! Where is Calem? I thought we told him to meet us at Cyllage City Café?" Shauna pointed out to the group. As soon as Serena heard her saying his name, her face slightly turn light pink. Speaking of the devil, they heard a voice.

"Sorry guys, I am late! There is a bunch of stuff I need to help Emma to handle as Looker, that stupid officer, have told me to be her assistance and there is a pile of work that I have to do as the champion of Kalos. Furthermore, a bunch of fans stop me from advancing here, that why I am late." Calem walk towards the group as he was explaining the situation to them.

"Sound like u have a hard time Calem, well u are famous after all. Who have thought that u can stop Team Flare and their insane ambition of destroying the world" Trevor pass him a drink which he had help him to order. "But still…." Calem protested as he saw Serena was staring at his face. "Erm? Serena? Is there something u want to tell me? U have been staring at me for quite some time." Calem smile at her with concern which cause her to be more embarrass. "I-I am fine… So how long u can stay with us to catch up?" Serena blurt out in order to chance the topic fast before Calem have a change to confirm. "Not very long." Calem explain that he need to leave soon as he need to see the mega grunt to report on his finding of mega stone.

With that Calem got up after he finished his drink and said "Well I need to go, see u guys some other time." The group silently bid him farewell. "Well I never thought that been a champion can be that hard." Tierno mumble out loud so that the group could hear him. "Well, anyway it doesn't matter as now we got something more important to do" Shauna grin eagerly at Serena. Unable to understand what she mean, they look at her in confuse. "Well…..Serena when have u fall in love with Calem?" Serena spilt the water from her mouth in surprise and ask "W-What are u talking about? L-Like him?"

Shauna nodded and explain how she look at Calem with affection in her eye and how she have been acting always differently in front of him. "Woah now that is a shocking news, I feel that I have been hit by thundershock." Trevor said in a surprise manner. "No way, c'mon Serena u got to fill us up with the detail" Tierno exclaim excitedly. "Yeah, we all want to help u out as u know…. Calem is always dense to his surrounding and the only thing he is good at is Pokémon battle." Shauna explain and look at Serena with a puppy look in her eye. Serena sign in defeat and blush "All right, I get it already. I will tell all of u."

Serena slip a bit of water and started "As all of u guys know, I have renew my declaration of rivalry with Calem ever since the Lysandre incident. From that day on, I have been challenging Calem to battle frequently and I keep losing to a point where I wanted to defeat him. When I got another pair of mega ring from the Mega Grunt, I insisted to meet up and battle him at the end of the victory road. At that time I did not know what have gotten into me….."

"What do u meant by u don't know what have gotten into u?" Tierno ask Serena out of the blue. "Come on Tierno, Serena is getting into the best part and u need to be patience." Trevor told Tierno patiently. "Oh I am sorry." Tierno apologise to her.

Serena continue "I don't know why I am I so obsess with wanting to win Calem, I thought that perhaps he is stronger than me and I am his rival that why. But I am wrong. After the battle with him, I started to cry and ask myself why I cannot win him. Calem then provided me with an answer, he told me that in order to get stronger, u must bond with your Pokémon and not just train them as they are your pal after all. Maybe is because of that, I have fallen in love with him. And now, I not sure how to confess to him."

Shauna look at Serena and grantee her that they will help her out with her confession. Trevor and Tierno nodded in agreement and said "That are what friend for right?" Serena smile back hoping that they are not planning something crazy for her confession.

 _ **Several days later**_

Calem manage to relax as he was given a day off from the champion work, just about he was going to sleep a little bit later, he heard his holo caster ringing. "Who could be calling me on my off day?" Calem though in silence as he went to pick up the call. To his surprise, he saw Serena calling him. "Hi Serena, what wrong?" Calem answer the call in a surprise tone. "Erm… I heard that today is your off day and was wondering if u want to go to the theme park together with me? I mean if u don't want to then it okay…" upon hearing Serena offer, Calem smile happily to himself and reply "Yeah sure I don't mind. How about we meet at your house outside in 10 min time?" "Yeah sure" Serena celebrate in her heart joyfully. After they hang up, Calem thought to himself quietly "Hmm… wat should I dress in? In the first place, why am I feeling happy about meeting Serena? Weird…" Unable to decide, Calem call out his Slyveon and ask her to help him to pick a pair of shirt. Slyveon look at her trainer for a while and ask "Slv, Slyveon?"

Calem hesitate for a while and explain the situation to her. Understanding where this is going and realising how dense her trainer is, Slyveon pick a nice aqua striped shirt combo and a pair of brownish jeans. Calem look at the clothes that Slyveon pick for him and node in agreement. Calem change out his pyjamas and dress up, he then call back his Slyveon and head towards Serena house. On the other hand, Serena was just having the same problem, she too was unable to decide, but realising the time was almost up, she quickly change into her favourite clothes, short paraka pink and a jeans short pink, hopping to impress Calem. As she was heading towards her door she remember what Shauna had told her. _Bring out your courage to confess to Calem, but do this in a ferrywheel as it is romantic._ Serena node and head out.

Calem saw Serena exit her house and stare at her in awe. Serena felt her face is burning up and voice up "D-don't stare too much! U are making me embarrass" Calem look away and scratch his head due to been embarrass and said "Serena, u look beautiful so…. I can't help to stare at u…. Sorry if I make u feel uncomfortable" Serena shook her head and mumble "It okay… Besides, I don't mind if it is Calem u look at me." Calem look at her in confuse and ask "Are u alright? Your face is red." Serena shook her head in frantically and said "Yeah I am fine, let head to the theme park now!" With that Serena sprint off with Calem chasing her behind. She sigh in relieve that Calem did not headed what she said.

After they reach the theme park, they decided to go for the ride. After many hours of fun, the sky has turn evening. "Let go for a last ride, what do u think Serena?" Calem suggested the idea and Serena immediately agree to it. With that said, they head towards the ferrywheel for their last ride for the day. When they enter the ferrywheel, Serena look at Calem and said in a weak tone "Calem, I….. have something I need to tell u but…I am not sure how to said it" Calem look at her in confuse and ask in concern "What is it Serena? Just said it out and let me hear it." Upon hearing that, Serena breathe in and out to calm herself down.

"Erm….Calem do u remember the day when u encourage me when u defeat me at the victory road?" Calem nodded as Serena continue "Ever since that day, I think I have develop feeling for u and I am pretty sure it not a crush anymore. I know that u view me as a friend but I still wanted to let u know about my feeling. What I am trying to say is that I love u Calem! I love u too much that every time when u come to gather with us, u never seem to stay long enough to talk to me and that hurt me a lot. I have been thinking of u every minute and every second but u never seem to be realising that… Calem, I love everything about u and u don't have to give me a reply yet….. but I want u to realise my true feeling" At this point, Serena was at the verge of crying. Calem sit that in surprise after hearing her confession.

 _How can I be so dumb all this time? I wanted to get strong for her, I swear I will protect her, but in the end, I hurt her feeling…_. Calem walk and sit next to her, whipping the tear from her face, Calem look at her seriously and confess "I am sorry that I had hurt u Serena. I….I wanted to get strong for u, and because of that, I have been escaping from my own true feeling for u. I did not realise that I am hurting u so much since that day, and it is not because I did not realise that u like me…No, I should say love me, it just that it have been frustrating for me, I have a lot of things to work on as a champion and furthermore, I am also angry at myself not able to see the girl that I love a lot. That the reason why I am acting like that, acted been dense. I love u too Serena and I am serious on wanting to be your boyfriend. Your kindness, your beauty have make me fallen in love with u. I now know your true feeling but I want to ask u this. Are u fine with a person like me?"

Serena look at Calem in awe. She never had thought that Calem manage to see through her feeling and what was the reason of him being dense towards his surroundings. Serena hug Calem and shouted "YES! I am fine with a person like u and I don't care about anything else as long as I am with u! I love u Calem" Calem laugh and hug her back and said "I love u too Serena, more than anything else." With that, they continue to hug each other till the end of the ride.

 **The next day**

The gang decided to meet at Luminous city cafe to chat. Shauna, Trevor and Tierno arrived there first together and started chatting. After a while, Trevor suddenly voice up "Hey where is Serena? I can see why Calem will be late but usually Serena is early then us!" Shauna look up from her drink and agree with Trevor and said "Well, look like we are going to ask her the reason later." As soon as they speak her name, they heard her voice "Sorry guys I am late!" They turn around and saw Serena was pulling Calem towards them. When they sit down, Shauna ask Serena why she was late and how did she manage to pull Calem here. Serena explain their relationship first and started to explain that she was helping out Calem with his work and that the reason why they were late. The three of them look at Calem and Serena and laugh together "Well look like we have a perfect couple here! How cute is that?!" Shauna started to tease them and with that, Calem and Serena blush madly and was thinking in the future how they are going to survive with their teasing, but one thing they know is that they are finally in love with one another.

 **Well guys, I hope u have enjoy the fanfiction as much as I do. What do u guys think about this story? Let me know in the comment below also review is appreciated. I know that this story is kind of rush in the end and I have to apologise for that. Anyway, I hope u guys will like it and I will see u all next time! Peace out!**


End file.
